En El Cine
by Morthe
Summary: Era Viernes por la noche, una ocasión perfecta para ir al cine. *Universo Alterno*.


**En El Cine**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Parejas: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos - : o0o0o0o (Cambios de escena)

**Advertencias:** Palabrotas dichas por aquí y por allá.

* * *

Cuando Feliciano propuso "ver una película" sus dos amigos no opusieron resistencia alguna. Es decir, ¿Qué de malo había en ello?, podría ser divertido y hasta saludable alejarse un poco del estrés causado por los estudios y sumergirse en un universo, que si bien no los incluía, causaba diversas emociones a los espectadores.

Y así fue como ese viernes en la noche Feliciano se despidió de sus padres y salió de casa, rumbo al cine más cercano.

Cuando llegó al sitio acordado, se dio con la sorpresa que ninguno de sus amigos había llegado aún. Extrañado, sacó su celular del bolsillo y comprobó con sorpresa que era exactamente la hora acordada. Lo pensó por un momento, pero al cabo de un rato decidió no darle demasiada importancia y apoyándose en el barandal de las escaleras, esperó pacientemente a su llegada.

Pasado algunos minutos, Feliciano iba tarareando felizmente una cancioncilla muy popular por esos días cuando de improvisto sintió una mano que tocaba brevemente su hombro. Giró la cabeza temeroso, pero sonrió aliviado cuando reconoció a la persona en su detrás.

- Ve~ ¡Lud! ¡Qué bueno verte! – Exclamó emocionado, colgándose del cuello de su mejor amigo - Ya comenzaba a temer que me había equivocado de lugar.

- Es bueno verte también Feliciano – Dijo Ludwig, sorprendido de sentir los brazos del italiano alrededor suyo, pero no dudó en corresponder al abrazo.

- Es raro ver que llegues tarde.

- Si, lo siento. Pero…

- ¡Atención todos! – Se escuchó un grito estridente que acalló las palabras del rubio – ¡Abran paso que llegó el asombroso yo!

Ludwig suspiró exasperado.

_- Bruder_, ¿No te dije que no hicieras eso?

- No seas amargado Ludy, sabes que sería un pecado que el asombroso yo pasara desapercibido.

- Ve~ ¡Gilbert! ¡Hola!

- Hola Feli, ¿No me darás también un abrazo?

- Ve~… - El castaño soltó al rubio y corrió a abrazar al albino – ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Viniste con Lud?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Gritó el pruso – ¡Ludy vino conmigo!

Feliciano analizó algo confuso aquellas palabras, pero igualmente sonrió. A su lado, Ludwig volvió a suspirar.

- Lo siento, no pude evitar que vinieran.

- ¿Ve~?

Feliciano iba a preguntar el porqué del plural, pero la respuesta vino por sí sola.

- ¡Oh! ¿Ita-chan vino también? – Exclamó alegre el español saludando efusivamente al italiano.

- Ve~ ¡Antonio-nichan! – Feliciano correspondió igualmente efusivo al saludo – ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

- Fusososo, lo mismo para tí Ita-chan.

- ¡Oye Antonio!, ¿Y Francis? – Preguntó el pruso.

- No sé, me dijo que me adelantara pero…

- ¡Pervertido! – Se oyó no muy lejos el grito de una chica, seguido por el sonido de una estruendosa cachetada.

...

- Kesesese – Gilbert rió al ver aparecer a su amigo por entre la multitud.

Una dolorosa marca roja palpitaba en su mejilla izquierda.

- Oww, eso debió de doler – Dijo el español, dándole palmadas condescendientes al francés.

- ¡Es injusto! – Exclamó indignado Francis, mientras mordía dramáticamente un pañuelo rosa – Nadie sabe apreciar lo maravilloso de mi _amour._

- Ya, ya, habrá muchas chicas con las que puedas ligar dentro.

El francés pareció entenderlo, ya que dejó de llorar y una expresión ciertamente pervertida apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? – Preguntó aburrido el albino – ¡Entremos! Que mi trasero se está congelando.

- Yo puedo calentarlo por ti – El francés se acercó sugerente.

- Ve~ pero falta Kiku… – Dijo el italiano, preocupado por la tardanza de su amigo.

- Nosotros lo esperaremos – Habló el alemán, refiriéndose a Feliciano y al él mismo – Ustedes pueden entrar.

- ¡Ok! pero no tarden demasiado o las películas empezarán sin ustedes.

Dicho esto, los tres amigotes les dieron la espalda y entraron al recinto.

- Ve~ ¿Por qué tardará tanto Kiku?

- No lo sé – Respondió el también preocupado Ludwig, no era habitual que su amigo se retrasara tanto – Quizás debamos de llamarlo.

- ¡Buena idea!

Sacó su celular y marcó el número correspondiente. Después de un par de timbradas, el japonés contesto al otro lado de la línea.

...

_- ¿Moshi moshi?_

_- Hola Kiku, soy Ludwig._

_- ¡Oh! Ludwig-san, dígame._

_- Feliciano y yo te estamos esperando, ¿Tardarás mucho?_

_- Lo siento, ocurrió un percance en el camino pero llegaré pronto._

_- Bien, te esperamos en la entrada del cine._

_- De acuerdo._

_..._

Después de esas palabras, ambos colgaron la llamada.

- Ve~ ¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó curioso Feliciano.

- No tardará en llegar.

Y efectivamente, 5 minutos después un sonrojado japonés llegó al lugar acordado, su respiración agitada demostraba que había corrido todo lo que quedaba de camino hasta ese lugar.

- ¡Kiku! ¡Qué alegría verte!

- Gracias Feliciano-kun, y perdón la tardanza.

- No hay problema – Intervino el alemán – Pero será mejor que entremos, las películas ya estarán por comenzar.

Ambos asintieron y sin perder tiempo, ingresaron al local.

o0o0o0o

Dentro, el ambiente se encontraba agitado. Personas iban y venían; una multitud se aglomeraba frente a la cartelera, estudiando las películas que se proyectaban para ese día.

El olor a palomitas de maíz y soda inundó sus fosas nasales, sacándoles una sonrisa involuntaria y un gruñido en el estomago. Pero, ¡Hey! Estaban en el cine y su único propósito era pasárselo bien.

- ¡Oigan por aquí! – Les llamó una voz familiar.

El grupo de amigotes se encontraban frente a la cartelera, y les hacían señas para que se acercaran.

- ¡Por fin llegan! – Reprochó el pruso.

- Lamento la tardanza – volvió a disculparse el japonés, apenado.

- No te preocupes Kiku – Le sonrió el español condescendiente.

- ¡Ya dejen de charlar! – Volvió a reprochar el pruso – Ahora, como les iba diciendo, ¡Veremos esta peli!

Gilbert señaló emocionado la portada de la película "Transformers 3".

- Pero yo quería ver esta… – se quejó el español, señalando la portada de "Terror en Silent Hill"

- ¡_Oh mon Dieu_! Que pésimo gusto tienen, naturalmente veremos esta – Dijo el francés, señalando la portada de la película "Amanecer".

- ¡¿Estás loco?! Esa película es para niñitas – Gritó molesto el albino – ¡Veremos Transformers!

- ¿Y si mejor vemos una comedia? – preguntó inocente el español.

- ¡Claro que no! A las comedias solo van las familias y no quiero soportar a ningún mocoso gritón. ¡Veremos Transformers!

Y continuaron indecisos.

Mientras tanto, Feliciano se había separado del grupo y recorría curioso la cartelera.

- Ve~ ¿Y si vemos esta? – Preguntó señalando la portada de "Asesino a Sueldo"

- Ah, ¿Te gustan las películas de ese género Feliciano-kun?

- No tanto, pero mi _fratello_ dice que es buena. ¿Y a ti Kiku?

- La verdad no tengo un género en específico – Comentó apenado el japonés - Lo que ustedes escojan estará bien…

- ¡Lo haces de nuevo! ¡Da tu propia opinión! – Gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos y se encontraron con un molesto suizo que les miraba fijamente; en su detrás, una tímida niña asomó su cabeza.

- Ve~ Vash, ¡Hola! ¿Viniste a ver una película?

- Solo estoy acompañando a mi hermana – Dijo el suizo, señalando a la niña que se aferraba a él.

- Waaaa que niña tan linda~, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Lily – Dijo tímida la pequeña.

_- Mon petit_ Lily es tan adorable – Apareció Francis de quien sabe donde – ¿No quieres acompañar al tío Francis a ver una película?

La niña tembló ante la mirada pervertida del desconocido.

- ¡Hey! Aléjate pervertido – Amenazó el suizo – Vámonos Lily.

Ambos hermanos se alejaron rápidamente.

- ¿Ese no era el enano rubio? – Se preguntó el pruso, acercándose.

- Y _mon petit_ Lily – Aclaró el francés.

- Lo que sea, vamos a hacer fila antes de que sea tarde.

Asintieron y los tres amigos fueron a formar fila a la caja.

- Nosotros también deberíamos de ir – Aclaró Kiku – ¿Y Ludwig-san?

- Estaba por… ¡Ah! ¡Allí esta!… ¡Lud! ¡Lud! – Se acercó corriendo el italiano.

- ¡No corras Feliciano! – Le regañó el alemán – Puedes caerte.

- Ve~ ¡Vamos a comprar las entradas! – Gritó el italiano, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia del rubio.

Ludwig aceptó, y junto con Kiku, fueron a comprar las dichosas entradas.

o0o0o0o

- Bienvenido a Cine Mundo, que película desea ver.

- El asombroso yo quiere tres entradas para… ¡Oye! ¿Tú no eres el cejas?

Arthur levantó la mirada del ordenador y frunció el ceño al reconocer a la persona en frente suyo.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- ¡Oigan! – Le ignoró el albino y llamó a sus amigotes – ¡Miren a quien encontré!

_- ¡Oh! Mon amour_ Arthur, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que trabajabas aquí? – Saludó el francés.

- ¡Para que ustedes no vinieran idiotas! – Gritó venenoso.

- También nos alegra verte – Agregó sarcástico el español.

- Kesesese ¿Qué tal si nos das un descuento cejas?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ahora, compren sus estúpidas entradas que están retrasando la fila.

El albino iba a replicar, pero las quejas de las personas en la fila no se hicieron de esperar. Pagó a regañadientes y los tres se apartaron del mostrador.

Arthur bufó molesto, ¿Por qué de todos los cines de la ciudad tenían que elegir justamente ese? ¿Y por qué en su turno? Maldijo por lo bajo.

- Bienvenido a Cine Mundo, que película desea ver.

- Ve~ Quiero tres boletos para… ¡Oh! ¡Hola Arthur! – Saludó alegremente el italiano.

Arthur, volvió a levantar la mirada, ¡¿Qué rayos?! Es que todos sus conocidos vendrían ese día.

- No sabía que trabajabas aquí. ¡Mira Kiku! ¡Es Arthur!

- Arthur-san, que alegría verle – Saludó el japonés.

- H-hola Kiku – Sonrió nervioso – No sabía que vendrías.

- Si, Feliciano-kun fue tan amable de invit-…

- ¡Oigan! – Gritó alguien desde la fila – ¡Ya compren sus malditos boletos!

- ¡Cállate! – Gritó Arthur – Si no te gusta, puedes irte a otra caja.

Un bucheo general y disconforme se escuchó en la fila.

- V-ve... creo que ya deberíamos de irnos – Feliciano pagó asustado y ambos salieron de la fila.

Arthur miró molesto al resto de las personas en la fila, pero recordando que estaba en sus horas de trabajo, trató de tranquilizarse, y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

- Bienvenido a Cine Mundo, que película desea ver.

- ¡_Hello_ Arthur!

_Shit._

o0o0o0o

Una vez que todos tuvieron sus entrados en mano, subieron las escaleras que los conducían al segundo piso. En este, se podía observar varias tiendas de golosinas dispuestas al fondo de la habitación, y a mano izquierda, una entrada que conducía a las salas de cine.

- Ve~ ¡Compremos dulces! – Exclamó feliz el italiano, dirigiéndose a dichas tiendas.

- ¡Espera Feliciano! – Le detuvo el alemán – Los puestos están repletas, para ahorrar tiempo lo mejor sería que uno fuese a comprar todo.

- ¡Es una grandiosa idea Ludy!, denle todo lo que tengan al asombroso yo.

Todos asintieron y sacando sus billeteras, le dieron al pruso el dinero necesario para lo que querían.

Gilbert avanzó hacia la frenética multitud que se aglomeraba alrededor de los puestos de golosinas.

- ¡Ah un lado! – Gritó – ¡Ábranle paso al asombroso yo!

En respuesta, la gente a su alrededor le miró como a un bicho raro e ignorándolo, volvieron a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Gilbert infló sus mofletes indignado, ¿Cómo se atrevían a ignorar a su asombrosa persona? Ya les enseñaría. Se metió por entre la multitud, y a codazos y empujones, logró abrirse paso hacia el frente del mostrador.

La cajera, una chica con largo cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes le miró entre sorprendida y molesta.

- ¡¿Tú?!, ¡¿que haces aquí?!

- Kesesese… Hola marimacha, lindo uniforme – Se burló el pruso, mirando el ridículo uniforme amarillo, azul y rojo de la morena.

Elizabetha miró furiosa al albino, su mano derecha se empuñó lista para estamparla en la cara del engreído ese, pero se contuvo.

No podía hacerlo, era un cliente después de todo.

- B-bienvenido, ¿Q-qué desea llevar? - Dijo entre dientes.

- ¡Vaya!, al fin muestras un poco de respeto hacia mi asombrosa persona. Dame 6 combos del número 8, 4 hot dogs, 3 helados y 6 gaseosas extra grandes.

- E-en seguida – Anotó todo lo que dijo en un recibo y se lo tiró bruscamente – Desaparece de mi vista.

_- Danke, _ya nos veremos marimacha.

Dicho esto, el albino pagó el total y se alejó con su pedido en brazos.

…

- ¡Allí esta! ¡Por aquí, Gil! – Gritó el italiano desde la fila.

- Te demoraste mucho _bruder_, ¿Qué paso?

- Me encontré con la marimacha – Explicó el pruso entregándole a cada quien lo que le correspondía – Kesesese, creo que vendremos a este cine más seguido.

- A mí no me agrada – Dijo Antonio, recordando el desagradable encuentro con el inglés.

_- Mon ami_, dejemos la discusión a un lado y concentrémonos en ver la película.

- Ve~ ¡Estoy emocionado!

- ¡Feliciano! Ten cuidado, vas a derramar tu soda – Le reprochó el alemán.

- Pareces la mama gallina Ludy.

Todos rieron ante el comentario.

…

5 Minutos después, llegaron a la puerta de entrada. Un guardia, postrado en esta, recogía los tickets y con un perforador les hacía agujeros para dejarlos invalidados.

Fueron pasando de uno a uno, pero cuando llegó el turno de Gilbert el hombre bloqueó el paso.

- ¡Oye! Aún estoy aquí – Gritó furioso el albino.

EL guardia, que tenía un curioso peinado que se asemejaba a un tulipán, simplemente atinó a señalar la blanca cabeza.

- No se permiten animales.

- ¿Qué? – Por un momento, Gilbert no supo a lo que se refería hasta que recordó a su asombroso pollo en su cabeza.

- No se permiten animales – Volvió a repetir el hombre antes de retirarlo de la fila.

- ¡Oye! ¡No puedes hacer esto!

- Las reglas son las reglas.

- ¡Y donde planeas que lo deje!

- Eso no me interesa.

El albino tembló de furia.

Dentro, el grupo esperaba impaciente a su compañero. Ludwig suspiró exasperado, y dejandole su bandeja a Kiku, fue a averiguar el porqué del retraso de su _bruder._

- ¿Qué sucede? – Se asomó por la entrada.

- ¡Ludy! Este orangután no me deja entrar – Dijo el pruso mirando con odio al guardia.

- No se permiten animales – Atinó a repetir este.

Gilbert estaba que explotaba, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese orangután a bloquearle el paso? ¡No sabía con quién se estaba metiendo! Si no fuese porque Ludwig lo retenía, ya le abría dado una lección a ese canalla.

Gilbert forcejeó el agarre de su hermano, pero de pronto, una idea, o mejor dicho una desagradable idea asaltó su mente. Intentó apartarla y pensar en otra cosa, pero… mientras más lo pensaba, más se iba dando cuenta que era la única opción que le quedaba.

- Oye Lud... cógeme mi bandeja y entra. Ya vuelvo.

El rubio asintió extrañado, y entró con bandeja en mano al lugar.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntaron cuando le vieron llegar.

- Parece que no permiten la entrada a animales.

- Qué problema…

- Dijo que nos adelantemos – Continuó - Será mejor que apartemos un sitio para él.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a entrar a sus respectivas salas.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y llegar hasta el final! :D (lol)

¿De dónde salió esto? Pues de un momento de aburrimiento jajaja xD. Últimamente eh estado sin hacer nada y me dije, ¡Hoy escribo algo!... ¡Y aquí lo tienen!

En realidad esta historia no tiene una trama profunda y nada, es simplemente una noche en el cine. La verdad no soy muy adepta a ver películas así que puse las que creí que era las más conocidas, pero en realidad ni las eh visto así que no se realmente de qué tratan xD.

Notarán que no puse el nombre de la peli que van a ver, eso fue porque ninguna de las que eh visto se adecúan para el disfrute de nuestros queridos personajes. ¡Se aceptan sugerencias de películas! Pero que sean conocidas y aptas para el público en general ehh.

Bueno, que mas… ¡Ah ya! Esta historia tendrá máximo uno o dos capis más, eso será todo.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y ya nos leemos.

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


End file.
